


Angel's Caress

by jczala



Series: Stardust, Star Bright [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Datastormshipping, Established Relationship, M/M, Summer Vacation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, death by cuteness, hugsaku, hugsaku2019, just cute moments, little!ryoken, writing life verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jczala/pseuds/jczala
Summary: A wish snuck its way into Yusaku's heart, and an image of an eight-year old Ryoken flashed in his mind, just before he drifted to sleep.Written For HugSaku 2019.





	Angel's Caress

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for the Hugsaku event! May Yusaku be filled with hugs, cuddles and love! The boy deserves it. So, yeah, I did a thing here, and I'm glad I managed to finish this. Sadly, this is my only contribution, because life just happens (work! *sigh*) Anyways, get ready for the fluff :D 
> 
> Part of my Writing Life verse, but it can be read as a standalone. ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Spring slowly left and summer took its place. The days passed peacefully, one after the other, growing warmer and longer. Summer had never been a favorite season of his. He preferred the purity of snow, diamond clarity of ice crystals, and the warm snuggles that winter provided. It wasn’t as if he hated summer. The humidity was just unbearable at times, and spending the last several years alone during summer break didn’t exactly improve his opinion on the hot season.

But when Ryoken suggested spending his summer break outside of Den City, Yusaku, for the first time in years, was looking forward to it. Apparently, Ryoken had a villa on a private land by a lake, and he figured that they could use some time away from the bustling city.

So, when school ended for the summer, they promptly packed their stuff and set off for a full day drive. Ryoken did all the driving, of course, since Yusaku was still a high school student.

When they arrived at the villa, Yusaku was awed by its size. Modern style and easily twice the size of an average house, it was situated on a hill overlooking the crystalline lake. Yusaku was already aware that his boyfriend was rich and he was supposed to be used to this, but somehow Ryoken still managed to surprise him. The villa was too spacious for just two people.

Yusaku was also unprepared for the lake, a jewel of water framed by trees and bushes, and set against a scenic view of the mountains. Everything about the place seemed calm and peaceful. Spectre had once told him about this place, and he wasn’t kidding when he said it was beautiful and fresh. After he and Ryoken had placed their luggage inside they took a walk down by the lake to stretch their legs and enjoy the view.

They took their stroll side by side, and then Ryoken found a patch of grass beside the lake, going down on his knees as he watched his own reflection ripple in the cool, sunlit water. He looked at himself wistfully, like he had been staring directly into a distant memory.

“This takes me back... Spectre and I used to spend some time here when we were little.” A fleeting expression wrapped around Ryoken’s face. “We went swimming, fishing... We laughed so hard when he accidentally fell out of the boat. We also honed our Duel Skills here.”

Yusaku felt a very faint stab of envy, though he did not know why. He was already quite aware that Ryoken’s feelings for Spectre was of mutual respect and friendship. And Spectre was happily dating Aoi Zaizen very much. “You two have always been so close.”

Ryoken looked at him, giving him a warm smile. It was the smile Yusaku had fallen in love with so easily. “Spectre was there when I was down and he listened to everything I said, all my feelings, all of the anger I felt and the regret. He was there for me when everything seemed to fall apart. I know he can come off as kind of odd—”

“Kind of? The guy’s pretty extreme,” Yusaku cut in, raising a brow, making Ryoken giggle a bit.

“True... But he’s someone you can count on. Those halcyon days with Spectre were some of the best in my life. He was the friend I never knew I needed.”

Once again Yusaku felt the stab—that sharp yet faint ache that he had to force himself to ignore. He looked away, his eyes suddenly distant. “You really care for him.”

“I do, and that will never change... just like my feelings for you.”

Yusaku stifled a gasp as he felt Ryoken wrapped his arms around him tenderly. He felt his hairs stand from the simple touch of his chest against his back. For a second he was stunned, then he simply melted into his embrace with a contented sigh.

“I’ve always wanted to show you this place,” Ryoken said, resting his chin on Yusaku’s shoulder. “I’m glad I’m here now with you.”

Whatever stab he felt flew away at the warmth that settled in his heart. Yusaku smiled. “Thank you. It feels really nice here.” And it felt like home, especially in his embrace.

Later that night…

Yusaku had just finished his nightly ritual before bed when he stumbled upon a photo album full of pictures of Ryoken as a child. He couldn’t help but sit down to look through them. When Ryoken came into the room, he found him sitting on the terrace couch, flipping through the pages, a smile lighting up his face.

“Is that my album?” Ryoken asked, moving to sit beside Yusaku on the couch. When he saw the pictures in the album, he became nostalgic. So many memories were packed away in the big book.

Yusaku moved the album so it was half on his lap and half on Ryoken’s. “You were really cute as a kid,” he said with amusement.

“I get that a lot.” Ryoken squinted at the album. “Spectre even told me that I looked like an angel. Honestly...” He shook his head in dismay.

Well, in Yusaku’s honest opinion, Ryoken did look like an angel. He looked nothing like his father, except for the eyebrows probably. Yusaku assumed that Ryoken probably got his good looks from his mother. Either way, kid Ryoken was just the cutest thing he had ever laid his eyes upon. Yusaku could still remember the day he had bumped into Ryoken when they were children. Ryoken was so bright and cute, so full of fun, so innocent.

“I can’t believe this album is still here. We should definitely take this back with us,” Ryoken suggested.

Yusaku looked back at the album and flipped another page. It was full of pictures of little Ryoken together with Spectre. They seemed like the best of friends. They were so happy in those photos, as if they had their whole lives ahead of them. He felt another stab, and suddenly he found himself wondering what it would have been like to be friends with the eight-year old Ryoken. What it would have felt to grow up with him, to spend every day with him, to be close to him since childhood.

He shouldn’t feel this way, or even think this way, and he knew it, and a part of him cringed at the pang in his heart.

“We could have been good friends back then...” Yusaku muttered absentmindedly, then he realized with a start at what he just said. He snapped his head at Ryoken and saw surprise etched on his features before a slight regret took over.

“If it weren’t for the Lost Incident...right?”

Yusaku’s heart almost broke at the sight of pain flashing in those blue eyes. “N-No... I didn’t mean it that way.” He took Ryoken’s hand in his, squeezed it firmly and continued in a voice brimming with emotion, “Meeting you that day is still one of my treasured memories. You're the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I just...I just...” He lowered his gaze. He just wished he could have spent more time with him as a kid, but he couldn’t find it in himself to say it aloud.

Ryoken tilted his head, willing him to look up. Needing him to meet his blue eyes. “I feel the same, Yusaku,” he told him, and his smile was so warm and understanding. He was such a kind person that Yusaku found himself being drawn to him again. “And loving you—best thing ever.”

He must have read the need in his eyes and in the flush of his cheekbones, for Ryoken leaned forward and kissed him. Yusaku wasted no time in deepening, his hands planting themselves on his chest, and then he grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. He parted his mouth, letting Ryoken in.

Placing one of his hands on his waist, Ryoken slowly pushed Yusaku down on the couch, letting the album fall on the floor. Rubbing his side up and down, he gently slid his hand under Yusaku’s shirt and moved his hand carefully, eliciting a soft moan in return even with their lips still glued together.

Yusaku wrapped his arms around Ryoken’s neck, pulling him closer to him, deepening the kiss further. He couldn't help but moan when Ryoken’s lips travelled down his jaw to his neck, sucking hard on it. Yusaku knew it would leave a mark, but he didn’t care, and he just sighed dreamily as his hands ran through his snowy-white hair. It felt so good, and he wasn’t surprised when he felt wet down there.

Blue eyes glazed over with lust, and Yusaku felt the cool air on his chest. Ryoken kept on kissing him, savoring every second of this pleasure. Then Yusaku’s body arched, the texture of Ryoken’s shirt soft and tingly on his skin. Yusaku felt a familiar lightheadedness of his mind shutting down, unable to concentrate on anything but the desperate need of everything that was Ryoken.

“Yusaku,” he whispered, kissing his forehead, his eyelids, nuzzling his cheek, then possessing his lips once more.

Yusaku ran his hands down Ryoken’s back, before going any farther, a cool breeze blew that made him shiver. He almost winced at the loss of contact when Ryoken lifted his head.

“Is everything all right? Ryoken asked, wondering if he had done something wrong. He sat up, his voice having worry laced in it, and quickly removed his hand from underneath his shirt.

Yusaku felt a little awkward, but he sat up on the couch right in front of him, and cupped his cheek. “It’s just cold,” he assured him. “And I guess I’m a little exhausted from our trip?”

“Of course. I should let you rest now. Would you like some tea?” Ryoken got up from the couch. “Dr. Taki gave us some fine Chamomile Tea.”

Yusaku could somehow feel that Ryoken was upset, perhaps a little disappointed. He couldn’t let him go like that. They have never gone beyond intense making out, sensual touching and fondling, but that didn’t keep them from exploring each other, familiarizing their bodies. Yusaku was more open to it now, and more than anything, he wanted to share that important event with Ryoken. He knew there would be a right time for them to make love.

“I don’t need tea. Just stay.”

Ryoken looked at him curiously.

“Let’s get to bed, Ryoken.” Yusaku smiled at him, and he swore he could see Ryoken flush a little. Picking up the album, he got up from the couch and, grabbing his hand, he guided him to the bedroom.

“Let me just change,” Ryoken said.

As Ryoken changed into his pajamas in the bathroom, Yusaku just sat on the edge of the bed and looked through the pictures again. It wasn’t long till he could hear the brushing of teeth and washing of face from the bathroom. Closing the album, he placed it on the bedside drawer and proceeded to carefully remove the jewelry around his neck. It was a necklace with a beautiful [Wisteria pendant](https://www.gemvara.com/jewelry/wisteria-pendant/pear-emerald-sterling-silver-pendant-with-aquamarine/lzylb), given to him by Ryoken as a symbol of his feelings. It would always bring him a sense of contentment and peace whenever he would look at it. As he placed it on top of the album, he slid under the blankets, facing the edge.

Ryoken soon joined him on bed, his own necklace resting outside his clothes. It was Yusaku’s gift to him, and the [pendant](https://www.gemvara.com/jewelry/us-two-pendant/sterling-silver-pendant-with-aquamarine-and-emerald/xpyhn) shaped like two interlocking rings symbolized their link together. One strong arm soon wrapped around Yusaku, securing his back against his chest. He held him with a surety and familiarity that made it feel both safe and normal. His warm breath was a mere whisper away on Yusaku’s ear as he nuzzled into his hair, and Yusaku couldn’t help but gave a small sound of content.

“How are you liking the villa so far?” Ryoken asked.

“It’s nice.”

“Just nice?”

Hearing the teasing note in his tone, Yusaku smiled and softly stroked Ryoken’s arm with his fingertips. “It’s cozy?”

Ryoken giggled. “I thought of selling this property before.”

“And you changed your mind?”

“Too many memories.”

“Of you and Spectre?” Yusaku felt another pang. Surely not like jealousy? For why like jealousy? There was nothing to be jealous of in the old, treasured childhood friends, right?

“I was thinking of giving it to Spectre someday since he’s fond...of this place...” Ryoken’s voice trailed off into a smothered yawn. He stirred and cuddled up against his shoulder, almost as if he was purring.

“Someone’s sleepy,” Yusaku said with a little smile of amusement. “You drove for miles, so you need rest.”

“I was excited to bring you here.” Ryoken found the sweetness at the nape of his neck and nuzzled it with his lips. Electric currents shot through Yusaku, and he shivered in anticipation as Ryoken planted a kiss on the crook of his neck. “I don’t mind being tired if you’re the cause.”

Yusaku closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. When Ryoken did nothing more than nuzzling into his shoulder, he gradually relaxed. Ryoken fell asleep in a matter of seconds. The nearness of his body was so pleasant, so comforting. The fact that they often shared a bed may sound strange to people, having become used to thinking too much in sexual terms, but there was something very personal and intimate about just holding each other, snuggling close for warmth in bed. Needless to say, they had done _things. _Lots of heavy petting. Kissing. Touching. Getting really handsy.

Sometimes Yusaku wished Ryoken would just sweep him off his feet. Sometimes he desperately wanted to show off his affections in such classically carnal ways, but he also admired Ryoken’s conviction. Ryoken was a good, faithful man and treated him with kindness and respect.

Eventually, Yusaku felt his eyes getting heavy. As he yawned, he caught sight of the album that was full of Ryoken’s childhood. A wish snuck its way into his heart, and an image of an eight-year old Ryoken flashed in his mind, just before he drifted to sleep.

00000

The night was so peaceful, so innocent. The dark, clear sky shone with a bright moon, the clear lake in front of him reflecting the moon as well as the bright stars. In the moonlight, Ryoken stood silhouetted against the moon, threading his hair with an unearthly glow. His knees were deep in the water and his well-sculpted chest bare to the cold.

Yusaku watched from the bank, mesmerized. Enchanted. Ryoken stood there for some time staring at the moon, then turned and looked at him with love and affection. Ryoken looked so beautiful that his heart reached out to him. Then Ryoken turned wordlessly and walked further into the deep, the sound of water echoing off into the air.

“Wait, where are you going? Ryoken?” Yusaku tried to run after him, but his feet wouldn’t move. They felt like they were stuck in cement. He called out to Ryoken again, but Ryoken spared him no glance and continued sinking further into the watery abyss. “Ryoken, what are you doing? Ryoken!” 

Ryoken paused, his chest completely submerged, and finally peered over his shoulder to smile at Yusaku. His lips moved, but Yusaku couldn’t hear a thing.

Anxiety and terror meet and intermingle. It felt as if Ryoken was going somewhere where he couldn’t reach him anymore. “Ryoken, come back! Please...” All of the sudden, the lake, the moon, and the forest disappeared and darkness overtook Yusaku’s senses. “Ryoken?” He couldn’t see him anymore, and the fear lurched. “Ryoken! Where are you? Ryoken!”

No, this can’t be happening.

This shouldn’t be happening.

He didn’t want to lose him again.

Not him, not Ryoken...

He felt like he was drowning in despair with his consciousness gradually fading.

And then a voice of a young boy called out. A light from the darkness came. 

_“Hey, you... Wake up.” _

“Ryoken?” Yusaku reached out in the direction of the light. Why did he sound so young?

_“Open your eyes.”_

The light shone brighter and brighter until it engulfed him.

_“Time to wake up now.” _

“Mmm...?” Yusaku opened his tired eyes and fluttered as he tried to focus. The bright morning light made him a little dizzy. He sighed, relieved that he managed to escape the dark terror of his dream.

“You’re finally awake.” A child’s voice spoke next to his ear. It sounded relieved, and Yusaku’s wits scrambled to clear. As his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he could see what was directly in front of him. A little boy with a small smile on his lips was leaning over and staring at his face.

“Ryo...ken?” 

“Yes, that’s my name.”

Maybe he was still dreaming, and he was just in a new part of that dream, because there was a little boy staring at him who looked just like Ryoken. He hoped it was a dream. He hoped he was still dreaming. But why didn’t this feel like dream?

“Are you okay?” the boy asked, hand reaching out to touch Yusaku’s cheek.

His heart started pounding rapidly, as if his body sensed trouble. With a speed he didn’t know his reflexes were capable of, Yusaku bolted right up and retreated to the farthest corner of the bed. His legs tangled in the sheets, and he fell to the floor almost comically so.

Ryoken gave him a look of concern. “Um, sorry, did I startle you?”

Trying to salvage what was left of his dignity, Yusaku sat up and peered back at the boy. “No, uh, yes…” He shook his head, pressing the bridge of his nose. “I’m not sure.” He was perplexed by all this. Cautiously, he looked back at the boy again. “You’re Ryoken, right?”

“I’m wondering how you knew my name, or why you’re even here in my room. This is my family’s villa, you know.”

Another few seconds rolled by and it took another few blinks before more confusion swirled in Yusaku’s mind. His eyebrows knitted together and his lips pulled into a frown.

Ryoken watched him, patiently waiting for him to explain the situation. The kid woke up in bed with a stranger. That should raise some flags already, but oddly enough the boy did not seem to feel endangered. He seemed calm and definitely curious about his presence there.

What should he tell the boy? Should he give him a fake name? But Yusaku didn’t like the idea of lying to a young Ryoken... Or Ryoken in general.

“Um...” The little boy’s voice broke off Yusaku’s thoughts—he hadn’t even realized he had strayed off from reality—and Yusaku snapped his head up, coming into contact with innocent blue orbs staring at him curiously.

“I’m Yusaku. Fujiki Yusaku.”

“Fujiki Yusaku... Then it’s Yusaku-san, right?” Ryoken perked up a little.

Yusaku almost couldn’t stop himself from cringing. The honorific attached to his name sounded very odd and foreign. “Just call me Yusaku.”

Ryoken blinked in surprise. “Huh? But you’re older than me.”

Well, little Ryoken was certainly a polite boy, and Yusaku found it quite cute, but Ryoken was still technically older than him and they were never big on honorifics before. “It’s fine. I would prefer if you call me that.”

“Okay then, Yusaku,” Ryoken said, smiling cheerfully. “I’m Kogami Ryoken, but I think you already knew that.”

In spite of his shock and confusion, Yusaku’s mind had already set about the work of walking through all the possibilities that might have contributed to this bizarre state that he was now in. This was all speculation, and Yusaku found it hard to believe that something like time travel existed. There was a good chance that his Ryoken had swapped places with the younger Ryoken for reasons he didn’t know. Ryoken could not have shrunk in size, considering little Ryoken was currently wearing clothes that fit him.

And his clothes looked very familiar... A gray hoodie and blue jeans—the same attire he wore when they first met.

“Hey, Yusaku... Have we met before?” Ryoken asked. “It’s been bugging me for a while now, but you look really familiar.”

With a sigh, Yusaku merely said, “I don’t know.” The moment the words left his mouth, he felt as if his tongue had been stung, and he just realized that he was sitting on the floor on his butt. Before he could move to stand up, little Ryoken suddenly grabbed his head with both hands and pulled him closely until their faces were mere inches apart. “R-Ryoken? What are you doing?”

Ryoken studied his face for a while and recognition swept over him. “It’s you! You were the boy I bumped into six months ago.”

Yusaku froze on the spot, completely rendered speechless, and more questions swirled around in his head.

“It’s really you...” An angelic glow fell across Ryoken’s face and he smiled, relieved, as tears stung his eyes. “You're okay...”

There really wasn’t any other explanation Yusaku could think of. This boy was truly Ryoken’s eight-year old self, and he was blinking back tears of joy from seeing the boy he had encouraged all those months in custody healthy and all right. Yusaku almost couldn’t fight back the formidable urge to embrace Ryoken.

Getting on his knees, Yusaku placed a hand on top of Ryoken’s head. “I was saved because of you...” he told him, putting on a smile from the heart. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad that I got to see you again,” Ryoken replied, wiping the tears away with the sleeve of his hoodie. “And I’m glad I got to know your name.”

Yusaku felt a tug at his heart when Ryoken smiled at him so brightly. The boy was so cute that Yusaku wanted to pinch his cheeks, so he retracted his hand before the temptation grew. However, the reality of their situation still boggled his mind. “I’m glad I got to see you too, but this is all kind of...”

“Weird?” Ryoken continued, his smile turning a little sheepish. “I’m from the past, aren’t I?”

“How do you figure?”

“I checked the date on my phone... Well, most likely my older self’s phone,” Ryoken said, pointing towards the bedside table over his shoulder with a thumb. “I didn’t think time travel really existed.”

“Me neither.”

“But it’s kinda cool, don’t you think?”

“I guess?”

“How will I get back I wonder?” Ryoken asked, cupping his chin in thought.

“I don’t have an answer for that. Sorry...”

“Hmm... Well, I can think of three possible reasons why I’m here,” Ryoken said, and Yusaku’s heart skipped a beat at his words. “One, I may have some business here I need to do. Two, my future self probably needs to settle with some things in the past. And three...” He looked up at Yusaku, and that angelic smile was back again. “Maybe I was brought here to meet you again.”

Yusaku swore his heart just missed another beat, and he stared at the boy with mouth slightly parted in awe and bewilderment. He could feel his cheeks tingle and his face get warm. A few awkward seconds passed by before he flashed the boy a small smile. “Since you’re here, let’s have breakfast?”

But Ryoken’s eyes suddenly dart to his neck, and Yusaku was sure he saw something alarming as concern flashed through those blue orbs. So, when Ryoken reached out to touch his neck, Yusaku swore he almost flinched.

“Who... Who hurt you?” Ryoken’s face scrunched up into a frown, and Yusaku realized with an internal scream that older Ryoken had left a mark there last night. “It doesn’t look like a bug bite.”

Great. So much for that excuse. How could he possibly explain to a child what a love bite was? He wasn’t any better since he only learned that recently, and he had to learn it in the most embarrassing way possible—no thanks to Spectre dammit.

Ryoken seemed like he was getting anxious. “Did my older self hurt—”

“No,” Yusaku almost raised his voice, making Ryoken flinch back a bit in surprise. “He would never hurt me.” He ran a hand through his hair and realized with little surprise that his hand was clammy. “I mean, technically, he did do this, but believe me it’s not painful.”

“But that’s a bruise.”

“It’s a..._funjury_.” Yusaku inwardly cringed. Even to his own ears it sounded weird. He just heard that term from Ai the other day.

“Huh?” Ryoken blinked, lost like a little pup. “What’s a _funjury_?”

Seriously, Yusaku was not equipped to deal with these kinds of situations at all, especially with a younger Ryoken. He has this tremendous urge to just run away. “It’s a mark you get when you have fun.” And that has got to be the lamest definition he could ever come up with.

And somehow, it worked because Ryoken’s eyes seemed to sparkle with interest. “Cool! Can I get one?”

Yusaku felt like dying.

00000

Cooking while distracted was never a good thing. Yusaku was too busy contemplating on what to do with eight-year old Ryoken that he almost burned the ham that was browning in the skillet while the pancakes rose on the griddle. He didn’t know what to do with the kid. Hell, he wasn’t even sure what kids like to eat for breakfast. He was playing it safe by whipping up pancakes with ham and cheese. Besides, his culinary skills weren’t nearly as extensive as his Dueling skills, so choices were fairly limited.

Ryoken ventured into the kitchen, holding a deck case in one hand, and stared at the table. “Wow. That looks delicious.”

“You want milk or juice?”

“Um...milk, I guess.”

They ate in almost complete silence, with Yusaku washing the food down with very black coffee. Right across him, Ryoken kept shooting quick glances his way, like he wanted to talk, but Yusaku refused to meet his eyes. It felt kind of awkward, which was weird because this boy was still Ryoken, but this was different. Hugely different. Unprecedented. He didn’t know where to start or what to say. Furthermore, he wasn’t good with kids and at starting conversations.

“Hey...”

Yusaku felt his heart doing another flip. It has been doing that a lot since his day started. It was hard for him not to feel anything for that voice that has been his saving grace all these years. With an inward sigh, he looked up and met his eyes.

Ryoken held up his deck box. “Do you still play Duel Monsters?”

Yusaku was not expecting that question. “Yeah, I do,” he answered, and he watched Ryoken sigh in relief and saw his lips mouth what he thought was ‘thank goodness’. Ryoken must have been worried that the incident might have affected his view on Duel Monsters. Yusaku remembered how the Lost Incident used to haunt his dreams, and now it was merely a distant memory for him. He has moved on, and so has the adult Ryoken. But the Lost Incident was still fresh for eight-year old Ryoken, filling him with a toxic brew of shame, guilt and sadness. “How about you?”

Ryoken stared back at him in surprise before he lowered his head. “I do... And I really wanted to play Duel Monsters with you that day, but...” He let his voice trail off as his eyes grew glassy, but he seemed to fight against the tears threatening. 

Seeing that kind of hurt look on Ryoken’s little face was unnerving, and it damn near broke Yusaku’s heart. He wanted so badly to hug this boy and hold him tightly, but he didn’t want to freak him out. So, he reached across the table and laid a hand on top of the deck box he was holding. “Wanna Duel?”

Ryoken blinked up at him. “You want to Duel with me?” he asked, unsure, and his eyes gleamed with eagerness. When Yusaku smiled back and nodded in response, he grinned shyly and a quiet look of coy pride took his face. “I’ll do my best!”

It was really great to see Ryoken excited. In spite of that, the boy still helped him with the dishes after breakfast and waited for him to arrange his deck. Yusaku had to make adjustments to better suit Ryoken’s current level. They were going to duel manually, using the living room center table as their board.

As Yusaku fixed up his cards, he found himself getting excited too. Due to unfortunate circumstances in the past, he never got the opportunity to duel little Ryoken. This was going to be a chance of a lifetime, and he was going to make the best of it.

The first Duel of the day, however, took him by surprise when Ryoken **_Mirror Force_**d his Link Monsters to oblivion. He had planned to go fairly easy on the boy, but it was clear that Ryoken already possessed a dueling intellect beyond his years. Ryoken was using a deck full of Light Attribute Dragons—something Yusaku had already anticipated. He could still remember the cards he picked up when he bumped into him.

Dueling the older Ryoken had always been challenging. The ex-cyber terrorist was a force to be reckoned with—unpredictable, dominating, extremely intelligent and sharp. He was easily one of the greatest duelists that have ever graced Link VRAINS. On the other hand, dueling little Ryoken was a whole new experience. The boy was greatness in the making—fun, smart, and clever—and a bundle of joy, smiles and giggles.

Yusaku loved the way the boy’s eyes sparkled like jewels in enthusiasm. The way he pressed his lips in thought, or pouted when things didn’t go his way. And the way he called him Yusaku. Little Ryoken was truly the cutest thing he’d ever seen, and Yusaku knew he was completely smitten.

For the rest of that morning, they went back and forth, and then Yusaku took a game right before lunch. It was 8-7 in his favor.

“That was so much fun,” Ryoken said, stretching his arms and back. “You’re really good, Yusaku.”

“Speak for yourself... You really gave me a run for my money.” And Yusaku wasn’t only saying that to make the boy feel good.

“I did, didn’t I?” Ryoken grinned sheepishly. “So, what are we going to do about lunch?”

“I’ll see what I can cook up.”

“Ah, wait. There’s a town nearby with this neat café. It’s just a 15-minute walk. Would you like to have lunch there?” Ryoken looked very eager, and somehow Yusaku couldn’t find it in him to say no to that adorable face.

“I’m pretty much new to the area, so I’ll take you up on that. My treat.”

The trip to the café was mostly Ryoken talking about Duel Monsters and asking Yusaku about plays and tactics. Nevertheless, it has kind of bothered Yusaku how this smart and curious little boy never bothered asking him about his future self. There were probably a lot of questions Ryoken would like to ask, but was holding himself back. Perhaps it was for the better. There were things the past should not know about the future, right?

Before they knew it, they had arrived. Café la Green was a quaint little coffee shop. It had flowers in the windows, napkins on the tables, and a sign above the door that said, ‘We hope you have a lovely day’. The moment they stepped inside someone came to greet them. She was a brunette, wearing a black and white waitress outfit.

“Welcome! Table for two?”

“Yes, please,” Ryoken answered the lady cheerfully.

“Right this way, please.” And then they were guided to a table away from the window glass. There were three other customers already seated, and the old man, who was apparently alone, was already comfortable sipping his coffee while reading a book. As they sat down, the waitress gave them the menu.

“I’ll have spaghetti and meatballs,” Ryoken told the girl, “and red iced tea.”

“Carbonara and iced coffee for me,” Yusaku followed up.

The waitress chatted down their orders on her notepad and politely excused herself with a friendly smile and a bow. Left on their own, Yusaku proceeded to ask Ryoken a question.

“Do you come here often?”

“Only when I stay at the villa. I like this café's pasta.”

“Is it that good?”

“I’m guessing my older-self hasn’t brought you here yet, huh?”

“Well...” Yusaku hesitated a bit. “We did arrive just yesterday.”

“You must be really close with my older self if he brought you here.” There was no hint of teasing in Ryoken’s tone, and his smile was purely innocent.

It somehow caught Yusaku off-guard a little, and he fought hard not to blush. “We are kind of close...”

“I’m so happy to know that we got to be friends,” Ryoken said, but then a look of guilt crossed his face, “even after what happened.” Lowering his head in shame, he bit his lip in hesitation before he continued. “Yusaku, I know that an apology wouldn’t be enough, but I’m really sorry for everything.” He shut his eyes tight and fisted his slightly trembling hands. “I never should have brought you—”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Yusaku was quick to assure him. “I’ve never blamed you for what happened.”

“But still…” Ryoken protested, as if he were about to break into sobs.

It was more than Yusaku’s heart could take. “If I was angry with you, do you think I would have played Duel Monsters with you? And I wouldn’t have gotten close to your older self if I still had a grudge now.”

When Ryoken finally looked up, Yusaku gave him a comforting smile and reached out to ruffle his tiny head. His snow-white hair really felt as soft and smooth as silk between his fingers. “Ryoken, there are three things you must know. For one thing, I’m here today because of you. You became my voice of hope during those tough times. Your words gave me the strength I needed to push on.”

“Yusaku…” Ryoken’s voice sounded so fragile.

“And two, not only did you save my life, you also saved five other victims by making that call. And three, I know you have regrets about it, but I’ve never had regrets meeting you that day.”

Ryoken’s eyes glazed over ever so slightly, and he bit his quivering lip through his smile, trying to stave off tears. He squeezed his eyes shut, but a solitary droplet escaped and trailed liquid down his cheek. Without even realizing, Yusaku’s hand reached out completely out of its own volition to wipe the tear away with his thumb. The brief contact took Ryoken by surprise, and Yusaku forced himself not to show that he’d been caught off guard.

“You really like me, don’t you?” Ryoken asked, letting a pleasant smile grace his face.

Yusaku just gaped at him for good few seconds and felt like he was going to have a small breakdown—again. He sincerely hoped he wasn’t blushing like a school girl with a crush, because his cheeks felt like they were getting warmer again, and his heart was fluttering. Hiding under the table would probably be a good choice. Thankfully, he managed to maintain some of his composure to give the boy an answer. “You have no idea.”

Ryoken tilted his head to the side and blinked those crystal blue eyes—such a picture of heavenly innocence. “Hm, then you’re dating?”

Older Ryoken had ways of short-circuiting Yusaku’s neurons, and it seemed little Ryoken was just as equally as effective. Yusaku broke eye contact and felt like he could just choke on air with his mind scrambling for words to say and coming up empty. He didn’t feel ready to actually disclose his very intimate relationship. He ran a hand through his hair, sneaking a glance back at the boy, and almost jumped at the sight of his anxious look. He was completely out of his comfort zone here.

A giggle soon escaped Ryoken’s lips, and there was a teasing edge to his voice when he spoke. “The past shouldn’t know about the future, right?” Yusaku opened his mouth, but then just closed it, and there was some sort of understanding that flashed in the boy’s eyes. “I’m not gonna pry, don’t worry...though I don’t think I’d mind if it’s you...” He let his words trail off there.

Yusaku managed to blush slightly at the implication, but before he could ponder, the waitress arrived with their food. 

00000

Yusaku felt at peace.

The breeze created a wave through the fields of flowers, a flourish of color shimmering in the early afternoon sun. Ryoken lay curled, his head comfortably in his lap, and they just relaxed under the shade of a tree in silence for a long time, with the wind kissing their faces. This was Ryoken’s secret spot, as the boy had told him earlier, and Yusaku did not need to wonder why. The place was simply breathtaking, and it was just near the villa.

Once again, he found himself enjoying the novelty of staring down into Ryoken’s sleeping face. Truly a face blessed by the heavens with naturally long lashes brushing against those soft, squishy cheeks. God, Yusaku was so tempted to poke them. He almost gave in when Ryoken suddenly shifted and fluttered his eyes open.

“Yusaku?” Ryoken lifted his hand, as if trying to reach for his face.

He captured his hand and gave it a small squeeze. “Slept well?”

Ryoken let out a small yawn. “Yeah... I just love taking naps here,” he said, stretching, as he sat up. He let his gaze wander over the flowers before them and beyond, and sighed a pleasant sound. “My older self must be so happy.”

“What makes you say that?”

“He has you,” Ryoken grinned cheerfully.

Thump. What was it with this boy and his ability to make his heart skip just like that? Yusaku couldn’t count the number of times he had been caught unprepared by Ryoken’s straightforwardness. It was insane. “You give me too much credit...”

“Is that so? But you do make him happy, right?”

“I...”

“And he makes you happy too!”

Memories... Sweet memories filled his mind and his heart began to race. Those special moments that he could never forget. There were so many fond memories he has with Ryoken. He recalled the tender words of love and comfort whispered in his ears, the warmth of Ryoken’s body held so near. All those movie nights and dinner together, the duels they had... Ryoken had taken care of him, supported him and said so many times how lucky he felt to have Yusaku in his life. And Yusaku also truly felt blessed to have Ryoken in his life.

“He does...” Yusaku felt his own face soften with a smile. “So do you, Ryoken.”

Ryoken’s eyes grew wide with wonder. “Really?”

“Yeah, I’m really glad you’re here.”

“Me too!” The boy giggled with delight and suddenly gave him a big hug.

Yusaku was surprised at the hug that he stiffened momentarily, but he sure wasn’t going to turn it down. He hugged Ryoken back and welcomed the way the boy just burrowed his face into his shoulder. Everything else faded but the feel of his warmth and closeness. He relished into what for him felt like security, strength, and home. And when they parted, the brilliance of Ryoken’s smile almost blinded him.

“I just thought of something. Wait here!”

Yusaku wasn’t sure what he intended to do, but the sparkle in his eyes told him it would be something wonderful. He admitted it to himself to a certain amount how much he viewed little Ryoken as an angel, so seeing the flowers surrounding him only served to amplify his charm. Ryoken had settled himself within the colorful patch, plucked some flowers and set to work. When he’d finished, he skipped his way merrily towards Yusaku and gently placed his handiwork on his head.

Yusaku confessed a certain amount of envy toward Ryoken’s skill with his hands, as he whiffed the sweet scent of the flowers Ryoken had used to weave the crown.

“Just as I thought! It fits you so well!” Ryoken told him. “Yusaku, you’re really as pretty as a flower.”

Warmth bloomed on his cheeks again. “Y-You can’t just call a guy pretty,” Yusaku said.

“But you really are! I bet my older self finds you pretty too.”

Yusaku couldn’t say anything to that.

“Hey, why don’t we head back to the villa for another duel? I still have a score to settle with you.”

Yusaku raised an eyebrow faintly. “I won’t go easy on you.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

When they dueled later on, however, Yusaku was surprised to see him using the **_Rokket_** Archetype. Ryoken had also successfully summoned a few lower Link Monsters before he got to the Link-4 **_Borreload Dragon_**. This earned Ryoken a win that put their scores neck and neck at 8-8.

Did little Ryoken always had those cards? Yusaku wasn’t sure if he should really concern himself over that fact. But the combos he did were incredibly good—something he wouldn’t quite expect from an eight-year old to do. Nonetheless, little Ryoken was such an impressive kid.

“Yay, I won!” Ryoken cheered. “Got you good this time.”

“First the **_Magic Cylinder_**, then the Link-4? You’re harsh,” Yusaku said with a hint of amusement.

“You want me to go easy on you?” Ryoken grinned mischievously.

Yusaku chuckled. “No way. I’ll get you next time.”

“Another round?”

“Of course, but I need to prepare dinner first.”

“Dinner? What are you making?”

“Curry.”

Ryoken’s eyes went all sparkly. “I like curry! I can’t wait.”

“Why don’t you go take a bath while I cook?”

“Okay! See you a bit later.” And there he went.

It was heartwarming to see little Ryoken so happy, lively and full of wonder. His mind still wondered why little Ryoken was here, if he had really switched places with his older self. But even with such thoughts, Yusaku felt neither fear nor anxiety for some reason. Honestly, he was thankful that he was given back the opportunity that was stolen from him years ago, the opportunity to play with him, to hang out with him, and to cook for him.

So, he made his best curry ever, and with the food prepared, Yusaku set the table for two and filled the glasses with water. Perhaps after dinner they should watch a movie? He and the older Ryoken did have plans for a marathon, though he supposed he couldn’t let a kid stay up too late. Either way, this would really feel like a sleepover.

Now that he thought about it, he wondered if he should prep up another bedroom or just sleep on the couch since it was big enough. Technically, this was still Ryoken’s villa, and Yusaku was more or less a guest. He could ask him later over dinner, once Ryoken was done with his bath, but when he realized it was taking a while, he decided to go check on him out of concern.

When he found him, Ryoken was out on the terrace, gazing at lake below. The boy was obviously fresh from his bath, his hair still damp and gleaming with a halo-like glow, with a towel on his shoulders. He had changed out of his hoodie into white pajamas—probably from his old closet no doubt.

Insects chirped lively all around them, and Yusaku decided to punctuate the noise by calling, “Ryoken?”

The boy’s head snapped up at the sound of his voice, and he spun around to find Yusaku looking at him from the terrace door. “Oh, uh, is dinner ready?”

A simply yes would have sufficed, but there was something else that bothered Yusaku to a high degree.

“Is something wrong, Yusaku?” Ryoken asked, his hair blowing softly in the night breeze. It was a different sort of look for him, which was enough to unbalance Yusaku, but—

“Why are you outside? Your hair is still wet.”

Ryoken rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “Well, I wanted some fresh air, and it’s such a nice night.”

“I don’t care how nice the night is. You’ll catch a cold.”

“Wow... You sounded like Dr. Taki just now,” Ryoken said with a giggle.

Yusaku wasn’t quite sure what to say to that, although he was beginning to understand how Dr. Taki likely felt watching over the young boy. Nevertheless, he knew he had to do something. He marched over to Ryoken, grabbed his towel and began to scrub at his head. “You have to dry your hair properly or your head’s going to get cold.”

“Wh-Wha—?! Y-Yusaku, wait!”

“I will not.”

“Were you always this pushy?”

“You brought this on yourself.” As Yusaku continued to towel dry his hair, a pendant slipped out from beneath Ryoken’s shirt, bouncing lightly against his chest. The sight of the familiar jewelry made him freeze momentarily in disbelief. It was the pendant he gave to the older Ryoken. Why would the little one have it?

“Okay, I think it’s dry now.” Ryoken ducked out from under his hands and backed a few steps away only to catch Yusaku staring at him. “Hm? What is it?”

“Why do you have that?” Yusaku pointed out.

Ryoken touched the pendant that hung against his chest, feeling it beneath his fingertips. “I’m wondering about that myself... When I woke up in this time, it was already around my neck.” He let out a sigh. “This belongs to my older self, doesn’t it? And you have one too. I saw you putting it on this morning.”

Yusaku pulled the Wisteria Pendant out of his shirt and held it out from his neck for Ryoken to see.

“It’s really beautiful. Did _he _give that to you?”

Yusaku closed his hand around the pendant, holding it against his chest. “He did.”

“And you gave _him_—” Ryoken caressed the pendant gently between his fingers— “this one...” He smiled, almost shyly. “You really love each other, huh?”

The older Ryoken’s face flashed in his mind, with that beautiful, tender loving smile that made his heart lurch. And that was when Yusaku realized he wanted to see him again. He wished he could see the man he loved right there and then. But—

“We...still don’t know what caused the switch in the first place... And I don’t know how much more time I have with you. But coming here made me realize what I have to do once I get back. It’ll be hard, but I don’t want to miss another moment with _you.” _Ryoken held up one finger. “One, I want to start things over with you.” Then he stuck up another finger. “Two, I want us to be the best of friends.” One more finger. “And three, I want a life together in the future with you.”

There was nothing but sincerity and warmth in those blue eyes. Yusaku’s chest swelled with emotions and for a moment he found himself speechless. He felt the sting of tears rising to the surface in his eyes. Kneeling down to his level, he took the boy’s hand with both of his and leaned his temple into it. “Since it’s you, I have nothing to worry about. Thank you, Ryoken. I love you.”

“Yusaku...” Ryoken’s muttered, and Yusaku looked up to see tears welling in his eyes. “I...I feel the same way!” He then threw his arms around Yusaku and held him, hugging him closer and more tightly than before. “I promise I’ll come find you, okay? Then we can be together. We can play Duel Monsters all we want and...and...” His voice quivered, making his admission all the more sincere.

“I’ll be waiting...” Yusaku whispered closely as he patted the back of his head before his fingers locked around the dimples of his back. “I have faith in you.” He knew that Ryoken had always been a good person, and he could trust whatever decision he made.

Ryoken sniffled, and he embraced Yusaku even tighter, reveling in the comfort and affection Yusaku was giving him. Yusaku never wanted to let this moment slip from his memory. It was as transient as it was beautiful, and he savored every part of it. Eventually, Yusaku loosened his grip and reluctantly let go of the boy.

“All right, time for us to eat,” Yusaku said, his lips in a loving smile.

Wiping away the tears from his face, Ryoken gave Yusaku a nod and a big smile. “Let’s go!”

00000

They lay in bed later that night holding each other’s hand, wide awake with stories to share. The lights were off, but the moon through the terrace doors illuminated the room well enough for them to see each other’s faces. It wasn’t long before Ryoken finally fell asleep. As tired as Yusaku had felt, he couldn't possibly close his eyes to the angel in front of him. So mesmerizing was the beauty of Ryoken’s face that it was like starlight in a dark land. Whether it was the older or younger version, Ryoken was truly an amazing sight.

There were so many mornings where Yusaku would just stare while Ryoken slept. Of course, Ryoken felt the same as he did for him. There had been many nights Ryoken would just stay up to watch Yusaku sleep, and vice versa.

Yusaku smiled pleasantly and couldn’t hold back any longer. It was as if his hand moved of its own accord. He poked Ryoken’s cheek while being careful not to stir him. His cheek was like soft, warm dough. It was nice. “Good night, Ryoken...” he muttered under his breath and finally drifted off to sleep.

Eventually he felt a presence. He felt someone watching him. He tried to open his eyes but he couldn’t for some reason. Nevertheless, he didn’t feel like he was in any danger. In fact, this presence was familiar and warm.

“Hey, you...”

Ryoken..? Was this real? Was that little Ryoken?

Then a little giggle was heard. “Even in your sleep, you still look pretty.”

Warmth trickled down his face as Ryoken touched his cheek. Try as he might, Yusaku couldn’t move or react.

“I could never forget your smile the moment I met you...and your love for Duel Monsters.” Ryoken’s whispered words were like a caress. “Even though it was my fault why you ended up in that horrible place, you still chose to keep your faith in me. I feel like I don’t deserve it.”

Yusaku felt like calling out to him, but...

“But you made me feel like I’m worth it. I can see why my older self fell for you.”

At this point, Yusaku felt Ryoken’s face inching toward his own. Then there was contact—supple lips against his forehead, warm and tender. It ignited a flame deep inside his heart. The sensation was unmistakably real, surging through him from head to toe.

“It’s time for _him _to come back to you...” His voice drifted away from him, and the presence was no more.

Yusaku woke up, gasping for air, as panic seized him. Something was wrong, and he realized with a start that Ryoken was not in bed, though it was still dark. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was four forty-five in the morning. Where was little Ryoken? Then he felt a draft. Instinctively, he checked the windows. That was when he noticed the curtains by the terrace door were billowing.

Quickly slipping out of bed, he walked toward the terrace slowly and gently moved the curtain to the side. What he saw outside was no longer a child. He found _him _standing out on the terrace, his strong, lean body bathing the light of the moon, and the summer breeze ruffling his soft, snow tresses. As if sensing that he was behind him, the man turned around, his crystal blue eyes sparkling like stardust, the pendant gleaming against his chest.

He brought a hand to his own pendant, clasping it affectionately between his fingers. “Ryo..ken?”

“I’m back, Yusaku.”

His voice and his smile tugged at his heartstrings. It was unmistakable. No one else could raise goosebumps on Yusaku’s arms like he did...

“Ryoken!” Yusaku lurched forward, overcome with emotion, and threw his arms around him. “It’s really you...”

Ryoken dropped his eyes down to his. “Miss me?”

Yusaku’s cheeks blushed beside his soft grin, as Ryoken coolly ran his fingers through his dark mane of hair.

“Did I give you any trouble?”

And Yusaku knew what he really meant by that question, so he shook his head. “You were really cute though...”

“Thanks, but you were cuter.” The teasing note in Ryoken’s voice only made Yusaku’s heart flutter.

They had so much to catch up on. Ryoken was back. He had returned without explanation, just as he had left without explanation. It felt like a dream, at the same time it felt like it wasn’t. Or maybe that kind of stuff just can’t be explained. He considered asking Ryoken for answers, for a moment, before deciding against it.

All that could wait.

As Ryoken wrapped him in his arms, Yusaku rested his head against his shoulder, taking in his scent without a word.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just basically my excuse to write about eight-year Ryoken hugging Yusaku and I have no regrets! 
> 
> So, what do you guys think? I hope I get to hear your thoughts on the comments down below. See you soon! (^o^)/


End file.
